1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical herb composition and a method for preparing the same and, more particularly, to a medical herb composition for reducing shedding, promoting hair growth and vitality in a mammal, and a method for preparing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
According to traditional Chinese herb material science theory, it is considered that: the human kidney is the root of innate endowment, and the essence is hair. Therefore the growth and shedding process of human hair reflects the exuberance and debilitation of the essential qi in the kidney. The hair of people whose kidney qi is flourishing is luxuriant and shiny, and the hair of people whose kidney qi is insufficient is easy to fall out, become shrivelled and turn to white. The growth, falling out, glossiness and haggardness of hair are not only respectively related to the exuberance and debilitation of kidney qi, but are also closely related to the exuberance and debilitation of qi and blood of the human body. Due to qi and blood insufficiencies in the body and deficiency of kidney essence, aged people often appear the condition of alopecia, and this is the objective law of birth, growth, robustness and age in the human body. The alopecia of youth not only affects the whole impression, but also may be a signal of kidney deficiency and blood deficiency occurring inside the body. According to traditional Chinese herb material science, the method for curing alopecia mostly adopts enriching yin and tonifying kidney.
There are many Chinese herbal materials used for enriching yin and tonifying the kidney. Among them, Eclipta prostrata, Ligustrum Lucidum, Polygonum multiflorun, etc. are most frequently applied for improving function of hair growth. Although there are old data records of these herbal material used for improving hair growth, there is no valid evidence for supporting the real effect so far.
According to the descriptions in ancient medical documents, Eclipta prostrata is the dried aerial part of Compositae plant, Eclipta prostrata L. It tastes both sweet and sour, and its medicinal property is classified as a little “cold.” In addition, the effect of Eclipta prostrata enters the liver and kidney meridian, and function in cooling the blood to stop bleeding, nourishing liver and kidney, clearing heat and detoxifying. The main medical effect of the Eclipta prostrata is used for curing teeth loosing, premature whitening of hair, dizziness, tinnitus, waist and knee ache and weakness, yin deficiency and blood-heat, hematemesis, epistaxis, hematuria, blood dysentery, flooding and spotting blood, and traumatic injury bleeding. It is also said that Eclipta prostrata for internal use can blacken the beard and hair, and even promote the effect of hair growth occasionally. However, there is no evidence for supporting the mentioned medical effect.
Ligustrum Lucidum is the fruit of common holly which is classified as Oleaceae evergreen large bush, or dried mature fruit of small tree plant Ligustrum Lucidum A it. It tastes sweet yet also a little bitter, and its property is neutral and has no toxin. It goes back to liver and kidney meridian in body and tonifies kidney and nourishes yin, emolliates the liver, improves vision, strengthens heart, fortifies lumbar and knee, nourishes, relaxes the bowels, blackens the beard and hair, heavily settles, calms pain, reduces inflammation, releases heat, replenishes yin, tranquilizes, and clears weakness. It is often used for blackening the beard and hair in men, although its effects of hair growth are mentioned occasionally. However, there is no evidence for supporting the effect.
Polygonum multiflorun is dried root and stem of Polygonaceae Polygonum plant Polygonum multiflorun Thunb. It tastes sweet yet bitter and astringent, and its property is “warm.” It goes back to meridian of liver, kidney, heart and lung etc, nourishes yin, energizes body, tonifies essence and blood, and tonifies the liver and kidney. It is also used in improving blood deficiency, sallowness, waist and knee ache and weakness, abnormal seminal emission, vaginal discharge, liver-kidney deficiency, head and eyes dizziness, premature whiteness of beard and hair, persistent malaria, ulcer, scrofula, intestinal dryness, constipation, insomnia, impotence, premature ejaculation, tinnitus, uterus bleeding etc. It is said that Polygonum multiflorun can blacken the beard and hair, although it is mentioned for its effects on hair growth occasionally. However, there is no evidence for supporting the effect.